


Zimno mi

by Coralovsky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Napisałem to jakiś czas temu... Trochę przeleżało... Może się ogrzało xD
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Zimno mi

Tylko nieliczni mogą poznać, jak zimno potrafi być na arenie. Szczególnie teraz, gdy została przeniesiona na Skraj Świata, ziemię trawioną przez skrajności. Jedno miasto na południu zostało rozerwane przez prąd magmy, a ledwo kilometr dalej znajdują się budynki skute lodem, których szyby zaszronione są od lat. W jednym z takich miast można usłyszeć rozgrywające się pojedynki, małe bitwy, których wynik może przesądzić o losach świata. Nie wszyscy atakują pełnymi składami, niektórzy wyruszają w pojedynkę, inni prowadzą zwiad, jeszcze inni spotykają się z wrogiem i rozpoczynają ostrzał. Nieliczni na tyle dumni i pewni siebie ubrali się w strój dostrzegalny z daleka, który ma kłuć w oczy wszystkich niewprawionych w sztuce zabijania. Chociaż tutaj umrzeć jest naprawdę ciężko...   
Hałas powoli ucicha. Dachy pokrywają się skrzynkami, drobnymi przedmiotami wyrzuconymi przed zakończeniem gry. W jednym z okien wieżowców można dotrzeć młodzieńca z czarnymi włosami i równie czarnymi oczami, który w dłoniach trzyma długi karabin snajperski i przez drobny okular rozgląda się po otoczeniu.

\- Nie przywykłem do stania w miejscu… Mogę chociaż pobiegać w kółko? – rzucił towarzysz za jego plecami, w charakterystycznej czarnej masce z białym wzorem ostrych zębów.

\- Nie ruszaj się! – syknął młodzieniec.

\- Mirage miał rację, nie jesteś zbyt zabawny.

\- Octan, jeszcze jedno słowo, a odstrzelę ci tą dynię na patyku…

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie… - odparł Octan, po czym przyznał zawstydzony, siadając pod parapetem. – Po prostu mi zimno.

Kaloryfer, przy którym się znalazł, musiał nie działać już od dekad, bo był zimniejszy od skrawków lodu rozrzuconych na ziemi. Przekręcił lekko głowę i przymknął oczy ukryte pod goglami. Chwilę potem przyległo do niego coś ciepłego i przykryło dużym białym płaszczem.

\- Jeszcze tu trochę posiedzimy… Lepiej żebyś się rozgrzał do tego czasu… - szepnął czarnowłosy towarzysz.

Policzki Octane’a uniosły się.

\- Dzięki, Crypciaku.

\- Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo… - dodał Crypto.

Zapanowała cisza, tak upojna dla uszu, którym nieobcy jest hałas bitwy. Czempion skrył się wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami i czekał spokojnie na drużynę, która przetrwa, ale zanim dojdzie do ostatecznej bitwy, upłynie jeszcze dużo czasu. Nie minęła chwila, gdy milczenie i muzyka ciszy porwały Crypto w świat snu, a jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na ramię Octane’a. Młodzieniec spłonił się rumieńcami, które utknęły pod straszną, czarną maską, niedostrzegalne dla nikogo oprócz niego. I jego w końcu musiała porwać ta siła niepowstrzymana, wzmagana tylko ostrzałem ciszy. Octane uległ mocy snu, a obraz przed jego oczyma przyjął zamazane barwy dopóki nie utonął w czerni.  
Nagle z dołu rozległo się ciche stąpanie. Niedostrzegalny dla nikogo innego dźwięk. Oboje, zarówno jak Octane i Crypto wyskoczyli spod płaszcza i sięgnęli po broń celując nią w stronę drzwi prosto w sylwetkę Mirage. Mężczyzna uniósł tylko dłonie i rzucił.

\- Spokojnie. Przyszedłem tylko popatrzeć, jak moje księżniczki ślicznie śpią… Widzę, że za mną nie tęskniliście. Życzycie sobie więcej prywatności? Może wyjdę? Oczywiście nic nie widziałem. Nie, nie, nie.

Nagle przez szybę wpadł granat, a za nim seria pocisków. Crypto chwycił Octane’a i pociągnął za sobą zrzucając Mirage'a ze schodów. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na dole, czarnowłosy młodzieniec rzucił w stronę Elliota.

\- Teraz zostaniemy czempionami. Później o tym porozmawiamy.

\- Nie bądź idiotą. – rzucił ironicznie Mirage, sięgając po broń.


End file.
